


We'll Always Be Together

by Nyax



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyax/pseuds/Nyax
Summary: From the moment the two began their intimate relationship, Kyouko had known that this time would come - the time for her to pop the ‘big question’.A re-write of some 2014 KyouHomu fluff.





	

From the moment the two began their intimate relationship, Kyouko had known that this time would come - the time for her to pop the ‘big question’. She had Homura had been together for two years, however the subject of marriage had rarely ever come up between the two. Her anxiety boiled up inside of her, growing by the day. Homura had never been one to show her emotions, her expressions being covered by her mussy, ebony bangs. What if Homura had no intent on marrying the girl? It was thoughts like these that brought Kyouko nearly to tears. Nevertheless, she yearned for the best outcome - for her feelings to be reciprocated.  


It was a crisp fall day, the leaves crunching beneath the couple’s feet as they walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. Earlier that morning, Kyouko had suggested that they go on a date to their favorite quaint, local cafe. It was the perfect opportunity for Kyouko to act on what she had contemplating over for so long.  


They were quickly ushered to a table after entering the building, a small booth near the back of the establishment. Although Homura was as composed as always, a calm expression plastered onto her face, Kyouko’s could have sworn her heart was beating out of her chest, all too visible to the girl sitting before her.  


“- _Kyouko_.”  


The girl quickly shook her head, her disheveled hair causing a slight breeze over the table. Her girlfriend was staring at her, directing her a questioning look.  
“Ah… ‘sup, Hom’?” She questioned.  


“You weren’t answering me.” Homura responded, a hint of concern in her voice.  


“Oh, erm…” Kyouko’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and she cleared her throat. “J-Just thinkin’ is all!”  


Homura offered a weak sigh, placing a hand atop her menu.  


“Well, I’m ready to order. I’d assume you are by now as well.”  


“‘fcourse…! Y-You know me! Always ready and rarin’ to go!” Kyouko exclaimed with a chuckle, though her voice faltered.  


Homura raised her hand in the air, waving a waiter over, and the two placed their orders. The entirety of their wait consisted of typical small talk, Kyouko’s attention waning by the second. It took everything in her power just to keep herself from dashing out of the cafe. By the time their food had arrived, Kyouko’s palms were clammy, leaving damp marks on the leather seat. Kyouko anxiously took her time with her food, taking only a few bites per minute, unable to keep her mind on her sandwich. This proved to be quite unusual for Homura, who knew all too well what a glutton her girlfriend was.  


“Kyouko, you’re barely eating.” She finally noted once her salad bowl was bare.  


“I… Just ain’t hungry to say ‘s all... “ The redhead responded.  


“Are you sure nothing’s bothering you…?”  


Homura tilted her hand in a worried manner, her lips curling into a pout.  


“N-Nothin’ at all, babe!”  


Kyouko laughed once more, burrowing her hands deep into her pockets.  


“ _Kyouko_.” Homura pressed, “You can tell me if something is wrong.”  


“I…”  


But, alas, all of her determination was lost. Kyouko had to give in eventually.  


“Erm… Babe…- _Homura_.” She corrected, sitting up straight in her seat. “I’ve gotta ask ya somethin’... An’ it’s real important…”  


Homura quirked a brow, resting her hands on the table.  


“And what’s that, Kyouko?”  


“I-... I was just kinda hopin’ you’d… Erm…”  


Her mind went blank. Whatever Kyouko had previously planned on saying had completely fleeted away in the moment. There was only one option left - to act on instinct. Kyouko shoved her hand into her pocket, retrieving a small gift box which she shakily held out to her girlfriend.  


“H-Hom’... Will ya marry me…?”  


“K-Kyouko… I…”  


Homura, the one person who always seemed to know just what to say, was at a complete loss for words. Her face flushed, she stared at the box in awe and surprise, a smile soon spreading over her lips.  
She extended her hand, cupping it over the box before whispering, “Of course I will…”  


“Y-Ya sure…?” Kyouko questioned, her voice filled with worry. “I might bother ya, an’ ya might get tired of me…”  


“Kyouko, I’ve spent two years together with you. If that were ever going to happen, it already would have.” Homura retorted firmly.  


Kyouko’s eyes dampened, tears trickling down her cheeks. Between her sniffles, she wearily leaned in to plant a brief, albeit sloppy peck atop Homura’s lips. Homura then went to untie the ribbon, opening the box. Inside was a single Ring Pop, still inside its packaging.  


“Oh, Kyouko... “ Was her only response. She shook her head with a grin, then unwrapped the Ring Pop and slipped it onto her ring finger.  


“I-I love ya, Hom’...” Kyouko heaved out between her giddy sobs, her hands clasping Homura’s.  


“I love you too, Kyouko…”  


“R-Really… Thank you, ‘f-fer puttin’ up with me, an’ all…”  


“I wouldn’t have it any other way… We’ll always be together, forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this back in 2014 as one of my only seriously fics, and lemme tell ya, the original version is... Bad. As cheesy as this is, KyouHomu will always be my Madoka Magica OTP. It's got a real special place in my heart,,


End file.
